A conventional shower head includes a cone-shaped head coupled with a water outlet cap defining a plurality of nozzles therein for water to spray out therefrom. By such an arrangement, however, a plurality of jets of water are directly sprayed from the nozzles in a radiating manner and cannot be sprayed from the nozzles intermittently, thereby lacking versatility.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional shower head.